


Dannata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad, Transformation, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se le vampire nascessero da donne dal cuore infranto?Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di E. F.:1 - A decide di dare un taglio al passato... iniziando dai capelli!





	Dannata

Dannata

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le pesanti tende di raso viola che decoravano la finestra aperta. S’insinuava gelido nella camera da letto, muovendo la cascata di capelli ondulati della giovane. Erano color dell’ebano e le arrivavano fino ai glutei. La donna si guardava allo specchio dell’antico mobiletto di ciliegio che aveva di fronte. Intorno agli occhi dalle iridi castane si erano create delle spesse rughe che deturpavano la sua pelle nivea. Le sue labbra, coperte da un leggero trucco d’oro, tremavano. Si morse il labbro inferiore, incidendolo con i denti fino a sentire un sapore metallico in bocca. Un rivolo di sangue le scivolò dal labbro squarciato fino al mento.

“E così non ero abbastanza gentile? Avevo una nota inquietante negli occhi?” disse la donna con voce tremante. Si strappò il ciondolo dorato che portava al collo e lo sbatté contro la superficie del mobile, facendolo tremare. Il primo dei cassetti si socchiuse.

La donna passò il braccio sul ripiano, facendo cadere a terra con una serie di tonfi i pettini, le spazzole e i trucchi.

La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra aperta, rendendo argentee le pareti.

La donna spalancò il cassetto, questo le scivolò di mano.

La mora indietreggiò, mentre il cassetto precipitava per terra, andando in pezzi. Il contenuto, che consisteva: in una serie di confezioni di crema, in alcuni rossetti, un asciugamano di lino bianco ricamato e una forbice dalla lama aguzza, si sparpagliò sul pavimento.

La donna si piegò, flettendo le gambe e arcuando la schiena. Una delle spalline del lungo vestito viola a un pezzo che indossava scivolò, lasciandole scoperta la spalla.

La mora raggiunse con una serie di calci il cassetto, facendolo scricchiolare. Prese da terra il paio di forbici e si raddrizzò, la mano le tremava. Si afferrò i lunghi capelli con una mano, stringendo le labbra.

“Tu mi hai usato. Ti sei divertito con me, usandomi, e il tempo sembra avermi rinchiuso. Non resterò qui a diventare la strega che tu volevi che io diventassi” sibilò. Si tagliò i capelli di netto, ricaddero sul pavimento come una cascata nera. Conficcò le forbici nel legno del mobiletto.

“Io ti maledico, dannato. Che la dannazione colpisca te e tutti i discendenti!” gridò. Piegò di lato il capo e sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi castane illuminate dalla luce della luna brillavano di riflessi rosso sangue.

“Tu crollerai nella dannazione ed io cambierò la mia natura. Ho tagliato i miei capelli come sacrificio per rinascere diversa. Con questo gesto ho dato un taglio al passato, a noi, a ciò che ci univa, a ciò che mi rendeva umana” sibilò. Le sue labbra divennero più piene e si tinsero di rosso sangue, i suoi denti si allungarono e ringhiò.

“Più tu scenderai negl'inferi, più io salirò, innalzandomi sopra gli altri uomini. Tu sarai dannato nella vita come hai dannato me nell’anima”. I corti capelli neri le ondeggiarono intorno alla pelle che le divenne sempre più nivea, mostrando i capillari azzurrini.

Fuori dalla finestra volò un pipistrello e la donna si piegò in avanti. Si strinse le spalle con le mani, incrociando le braccia.

La vampira scoppiò a ridere, mentre le sue iridi divenivano completamente rosso sangue e delle ali da pipistrello le crescevano sulla schiena.

 

 


End file.
